


Opening Up

by TsukiVix



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: ADHD, Ashe gives the best hugs, Byleth is Trans, Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Very small panic attack, no beta we die like Glenn, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiVix/pseuds/TsukiVix
Summary: Byleth has known what he is for a long time. Now he has to tell Ashe exactly what that is. He can’t stand keeping this secret any longer. Nerves and feelings all bubble up until they want to explode. Deep down he knew Ashe wouldn’t care. But things like this are to hard to just brush off like that.Or, Byleth’s trans(ftm) and is having a crisis over telling his boyfriend. He also has ADHD which Ashe helps him deal with.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 23





	Opening Up

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Byleth is very closely tied to myself. With the whole ADHD, anxiety disorder mess. Also the trans part, that’s a pretty big deal. I am unsure how many parts this will be but the minimum is 2.
> 
> Enjoy!

His skin felt like lava, nerves lighting up. He had asked Ashe to come visit him in his room. That he had something important to tell him.

Ashe agreed cheerily and went back to helping Mercedes finish dinner.

“What am I gonna do?!” He groans into his hands. 

He sits at his desk and starts playing with a lone pencil. While he maintains a calm appearance around the students, Jeralt could have told you otherwise. Byleth was nervous at his best and chaotic at his worst. Intense bursts of energy were a daily occurrence and fighting them down took a lot of focus.

Focus he could only get from physically moving or looking at Ashe’s serene smile.

A knock at the door made him freeze. Eyes blown and hand twitching.

“C-come in!” He called, cursing himself for stuttering. 

The door opened in slow motion. Byleth was sure he would decompose right in his chair.

“Hey love, what did you want to talk about” Ashe’s smile went from cheerful to fond.

“Ah...are you freaking out again?” His voice is calm and helps Byleth feel a little better.

Byleth moves out of the chair and wrapped his arms around Ashe. Leaning his face down into the neck of the shorter boy.

“Yes...” He closed his eyes.

Ashe lifted his hands, one going to his hair to play with it. The other going to his back to keep him steady.

“I don’t know how to do this Ashe” Byleth’s voice quivered a bit.

His eyes started to glisten with tears. Refusing to let them fall he shakes his head. Jerking out of the comfort he was receiving.

“Ashe, I love you and don’t ever want to change how you feel about me” He starts small.

Ashe seems shocked at Byleths sudden movement. Though he settles back into a smile.

“I love you too” he reminds Byleth.

That gave him a little more courage to say the rest.

“I am not...who you think I am” the words come out like a question.

As if Byleth is unsure of them. Even Ashe raises an eyebrow at this.

“How so?” He says with sincere worry.

Byleth sighs and looks down at his feet. No way he can stare Ashe in the face when he says this.

“I am not a woman-or a girl-or just....I’m not a female?” Byleth jumps over his own words.

The tears he fought back are coming back up. Threatening to spill over the edge.

“Oh Byleth, why would that ever change how I feel about you?” Ashe sounds genuinely offended.

Byleth looks back up and it all starts rushing down. His face gets wet with pent up feelings.

“I-I don’t know!” He brings his hands to his hair to claw through it.

Ashe runs back towards him and brings him into a tight hug. Tight enough to keep him grounded. To make him come back from his head.

“Byleth, You being a man does not change anything, I am so proud of you for telling me” Ashe began to spill tears of his own.

They stood there, crying over each-other for a few more minutes. Both to afraid to ruin the moment.

—————————————————————————————————

“.....I love you, Ashe” Byleth mumbles, his head against Ashe’s chest.

They were laying in Byleth’s bed. Both wanting to take a nap after all that sobbing.

“I love you too, I always will” Ashe tightens his arms around Byleth.

They stayed in bed for the rest of the day. Class had been cancelled anyway, so they didn’t have to worry.

They could just focus on each other and the love they shared.


End file.
